What Happened?
by Silver Stars 1914
Summary: "The background. It didn't have me, but five others teens in the picture. A girl with long red hair, a very small girl, a green boy, a boy with a bow, and a girl who looked like she lived in the ocean. Not much, but something, right?" Genderbent
1. Chapter 1

What happened?

That was what plagued my mind as I walked along the streets of….wherever I woke up. I didn't know where I was, who I was, and what I was doing. The streets were calm, just a few people walking along the sidewalk to show it wasn't an empty town. I walked until I noticed I was walking towards fields. I noticed a sign.

"Smallville, Kansas…" I mumbled to myself. So I was in Kansas, did I live here? Was I visiting? As the number of questions grew, my head began to sign. I wanted to know what happened to me, and I have no clue where to start.

OK, start with what I know, nothing at all, yeah that helped. Ok, I have a blue shoulder bag, check that, maybe it had a school I.D card. I got on my knees and rested my back against a pole of the sign. I opened the bag and dumped the contents on the grass.

A pack of bubble gum, cherry, a phone, some pencils and colored pens, some makeup, a notebook and stretch book. Something shiny caught my gaze, a school library card! Finally some answers! took the card in my hand and…

The front looked like it had been melted. Dang it!

Next I searched the phone. I didn't know the password, but I had something that linked to who I was. The background. It didn't have me, but five others teens in the picture. A girl with long red hair, a very small girl, a green boy, a boy with a bow, and a girl who looked like she lived in the ocean. Not much, but something, right?


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I walked past the cornfields it was night. It was cold, dark, everyone should be at home, in their beds asleep. But not me, I didn't even know where my bed was. I walked past this place, a farm I think, it was too dark to tell.

I was about 20 steps past the sign when I heard a woman's voice. "Excuse me, miss?" I turned to her. She was a woman in her late 40s, maybe early 50s with brown hair with some gray steaks. I didn't know why, but I felt like I knew this woman. I walked over to her asked "did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head and asked where I was walking. I told her the truth, that I didn't know where I was headed or who I was. Then she asked me to come in and warm up a little. I took her offer and followed her in.

"I'm Martha, and this is my husband Jonathan" Martha told me as I walked into the house. It gave off this warm and cozy feeling as I stepped in. Like the rest of the world was gone. I asked Martha if I could use her bathroom. She told me it was upstairs. I thanked her and went up.

I went in and my eyes caught the mirror. I looked in it and stared. I didn't even remember what I looked like so I was curious. I had pale skin, which looked too white and had a slight bluish tone to it which I think was from the cold. I also had very long charcoal black hair that went down to my hips, and a pair of shining blue eyes.

Suddenly I felt lightheaded, images and flashbacks appeared.

 _Batman stood waiting. I ran in, ready for my assignment. I was so excited! This would be my first solo mission. I was being sent for recon on this man undercover. I had to find out why he was undercover. "Now Connie, don't take any risks, if you need to, call the team in for backup, understood?" Black Canary told me before I jumped off. I nodded and promised her I would be careful. Then I took off._

I opened my eyes to see Martha over me, shaking me. I got up off the floor with some help from her. "Are you alright?" I nodded head and tried to get up, which resulted in me almost back on the bathroom floor. I shook her head. My head started to pound, I was cold, shaking. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted answers. How did I know Batman and Black Canary, and they know me? They knew my name. Connie, At least I had something to call myself.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight?" Martha asked. I nodded at her. "Thank you" She helped me out of the bathroom and to a bedroom. She told me to sit on the bed while she went to find some clothes. I looked around the room. I think this room belonged to their son, I remember her mentioning him. She came back in and gave me some pajamas. I thanked her, changed into them, and fell asleep


End file.
